(Prep Time) Pillow Sheet and MegaKirby vs Bill Cipher and Dimentio
Pillow Sheet and MegaKirby vs Bill Cipher and Dimentio.png F5C10981-B05E-49BD-8896-F30D1313B01D.png 57A9556C-E81F-449B-99BC-616FDACD5F88.png Pillow Sheet and MegaKirby vs Bill Cipher and Dimentio Final Forms.png Rules * All Abilities are allowed, none are not left out * Rematch means anything can happen * Both have Prep Time. Intro Reality Warpers. They come in different varieties. Today is a rematch from the following : Pillow Sheet and MegaKirby Vs. Bill Cipher and Dimentio This time, there is prep time, any OP thing is allowed, no limits, no restriction. This will be taken place in the center of the multiverse. MegaKirby, the galactic warrior and Pillow Sheet, the anthropomorphic pillow. Are taking on two high tier reality warping GODS. Bill Cipher, the Dorito Illuminati. Bill: HEY! And Dimentio, the reality bending clown. (Many people shout and cheer as the curtains close and the intro starts). WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU CAN THINK OF! ONE VICTOR! THIS IS.... WRITE EPIC BATTLES!!! Pre-Battle Pillow Sheet forced the writer to make a rematch with prep. The writer said “OK, OK!” MegaKirby suddenly woke up and got his thrusters ready. MegaKirby: That stupid Dorito! Pillow Sheet was sent out of the blank world and crashed onto the paper Mario verse. He knocked Dimentio and Bill out of it. Bill Cipher: These two little kids wanna play again! Writer: “This battle will contain every ability and feat each set have” Bill: Well shoo- He was interrupted by a huge charge shot from MegaKirby. He turned red and increased the size of his fists. Pillow Sheet: You’re going down clown! (oO that rhymed!) Dimentio threw magical projectiles inflicting pain for the pillow. Dimentio: Ciao! Both sets put on fighting positions. As Bill spawned them in the center of the multiverse. Fight!!! Dimentio attacked Pillow Sheet and punched him into a brick wall. He then saw the pure heart and absorbed it turning into Super Dimentio. MegaKirby: OMFG!! WHAT'S THAT THING?!! Super Dimentio: GREEN!!! Super Dimentio tries to punch MegaKirby, but he dodged it and released a Charge Shot to Super Dimentio's head, but thanks to his invincibility, it was no effect. Bill teleported to MegaKirby's back and launched a blast from his hands, tossing him to a brick wall. Suddenly, MegaKirby remembered his last battle, where he lost, and turned into NegaKirby. NegaKirby: (Carnage Laughs) Pillow Sheet: Not this form... Super Dimentio tried to stomp NegaKirby, but he equipped Super Arm at the last second, lifted Super Dimentio, and throwed him at Bill. Bill Cipher: Oh my! After saying that, he was crushed by Super Dimentio. A few seconds later, he teleported to the battle again on his angry form, increased the size of his hands, and tried to punch NegaKirby, but he avoided every punch, with speed and teleport. Bill Cipher: Stop moving so I can destroy y- He was suddenly interrupted by a fireball thrown by Pillow Sheet. After that, he throwed a few more fireballs at Bill, and punched him. Three second later, Super Dimentio finally got up, and slided to NegaKirby, this time, hitting him. Pillow Sheet teleported to Super Dimentio, and kicked him multiple times, but it was no effect. Super Dimentio: It's no use! I'm invincible! You cannot kill me, no matter how many times you hit me! After that, Bill was seen dashing at high-speed to Pillow Sheet, and when he was really near, he uppercutted him, and send a blast to him, but NegaKirby teleported to Pillow Sheet's front, and reflected it using Mirror Buster. The blast hit him, stunning him, and Pillow Sheet rushed to him, turned into a spear, implanted him, but one second later, he absorbed Pillow Sheet, and launched him to NegaKirby. NegaKirby and Pillow Sheet: Ouch! (At the same time) Suddenly, a huge shadow covered them. It was Super Dimentio performing a Ground Pound! Pillow Sheet and NegaKirby managed to dodge it, but when it landed, he released a fire laser at NegaKirby, but it was blocked with Cyber Bubble, suddenly, Bill turned his arm into a Tennis Racket, and "punched" NegaKirby's Cyber Bubble to Super Dimentio, and he punched it launching it back to Bill. The battle was suddenly turned into a Tennis match. Suddenly, Pillow Sheet kicked Bill's back, stunning him, and NegaKirby's Cyber Bubble hit Bill right on his face. Super Dimentio: Whoops. Suddenly, Bill cloned himself into 100 clones, but they were easily killed by NegaKirby's Big Bang Flash. The true Bill was stunned again, and Pillow Sheet punched him to the ground, and when he landed, NegaKirby destroyed his eye with Sakugarne. Bill Cipher: Ouch! My eye! Do you know how much time it takes to regenerate that?! NegaKirby: I don't care. NegaKirby used Machine Gun Mode, hitting him multiple times, and tried to use Laser Mode, but he was interrupted by Super Dimentio's punch. He also tried to headbutt him, but it was blocked by Pillow Sheet's kick. Bill Cipher: I got enough! Let's end this! He kicked NegaKirby so hard they landed on Jupiter. Leaving Super Dimentio and Pillow Sheet to battle. Pillow Sheet had dust in his face, and he started to act a bit more serious. As Super Dimentio aligned his magical projectiles. Pillow Sheet: ....I can make a promise, I can make a- plan. He got up and lit blue flames around his arms. Super Dimentio was confused and started throwing energy beams at him, Pillow Sheet barely dodged them. Pillow Sheet: I can make a difference (clears dust if his face), I can take a stand! I can make an effort if I only understand-a-a-a-a-a-a-and, that I, I can make a change! Super Dimentio: CIAO! Super Dimentio tried to punch Pillow Sheet, but he grabbed the fist and throwed it. Super Dimentio tried to launch a fire beam at him, but Pillow Sheet used Telekinesis and throwed it to him again, managing to hurt him. Super Dimentio also tried sliding to Pillow Sheet, but Pillow Sheet flied upwards dodging it. Super Dimentio: Stop moving so I can destroy you! Why do I hear boss music?! He punched Super Dimentio into the place Bill and NegaKirby we’re battling and then turned Ultra, NegaKirby turned Physco Demon and slashed Bill. Ultra Pillow Sheet got out a giant hammer and threw some cosmic energy at it before bashing it on Super Dimentio. Bill Cipher: Enough, Time for Weirdmaggedon!! Pillow Sheet: No! He turned Ultra Pillow Sheet once more a MegaKirby turned into OmegaKirby. They both dashed at them at high speeds. Super Dimentio got up and punched both into the ground. They both caused a huge crater. Bill and Dimentio charged up a full powered blast “I-Is this t-t-the e-end aga-again?” Mega Kirby whimpered Pillow Sheet said “I-Idk...” They fired it both closed their eyes was this the end? Suddenly Virus came in and fired his hyper beam countering both blasts. Virus flew away both Oc’s were amazed and quickly got up and Nega Kirby transformed into Omega Kirby. They charged their shots at the demons. Both demons were stunned. OmegaKirby tried to inhale both, but instead he inhaled a giant beam thrown by Bill, and spited it. Bill teleported at the last second, but Super Dimentio was severely damaged and still stunned. Ultra Pillow Sheet: Goodbye! After saying that, Pillow Sheet erased The Chaos Heart from existence, and Dimentio returned to his original form, along with Luigi, Ultra Pillow Sheet teleports Luigi back to the Paper Mario Universe. Dimentio: No! But... The prophesy... Ultra Pillow Sheet: Maybe what was the wrong prophesy… Anyways, goodbye! After saying this, Ultra Pillow Sheet released a giant blast at Dimentio, killing him. DIMENTIO WAS ELIMINATED BY ULTRA PILLOW SHEET!! 2-1! Ultra Pillow Sheet: I wonder how MegaKirby is going. Suddenly, he saw Bill on his Monster form, and one of the arm grabbed OmegaKirby, and throwed him to the Sun. But a few seconds later, OmegaKirby was returning with more power absorbed from the Sun! Bill tried to punch him, but OmegaKirby avoided all of these arms and ripped some of them off. Monster Bill Cipher: Ouch! Try avoiding this! He released a giant laser beam who hit one of OmegaKirby's wings, slowing him down, and that was enough to grab him. OmegaKirby teleported to Bill's front and used The Nova Slash. But Bill slammed him at the last second and grabbed him again. OmegaKirby tried erasing him from existence, but he didn't had enough energy to do so. Ultra Pillow Sheet tried to help Omega, but Monster Bill cipher slammed him to another galaxy. And with a fingers snap, erased OmegaKirby from existence. Monster Bill Cipher: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... What the- Suddenly, he saw a strange purple dust floating on his front, and a few seconds later, the mysterious matter turned into VirusKirby! Monster Bill Cipher: YOU AGAIN?!! ENOUGH!!! Bill tried to punch VirusKirby, but he grabbed Bill's fist, glitched it, and erased it. Bill also tried to slam VirusKirby, but he protected himself with Star Crush, creating a shield made out of Stars, and launched them to Bill, hurting him. After that, Bill tried to kill him with a giant laser beam, but VirusKirby, absorbed it, and launched it back to Bill, forcing him to return to his original form. Bill Cipher: You are really strong! But not strong enough for this! Bill Cipher dashed to VirusKirby at Extremely High-Speed, but Ultra Pillow Sheet teleported to his back and managed to grab it. Bill Cipher: NO! LET ME GO! Ultra Pillow Sheet: No! You are going to join your friend! VirusKirby pointed his hand to Bill, and suddenly, he was turning into Star Matter, meaning he was getting erased. Bill Cipher: No! What's happening to me...?! A-X-O-L-O-T-L, my time has come to burn! I invoke the ancient power that I may return! Kirby... VirusKirby clapped, and he was totally erased from reality BILL CIPHER WAS ERASED FROM REALITY BY VIRUSKIRBY AND ULTRA PILLOW SHEET! K.O! VirusKirby returned to his original form, along with Pillow Sheet, and both returned to Earth, and became friends. Bill is now a pile of Star Matter. Results THIS BATTLE'S WINNERS ARE... PILLOW SHEET AND MEGAKIRBY!!! Final Point Electric Striker: WHAT! THE TWO HOBOS WIN! Electric: No, they’re not hobos that’s you. Pillow Sheet and MegaKirby: HAHA! Bill: NO IMPOSSIBLE! MegaKirby 123: Ok let’s explain how team OC beats the theoretical gods. To be honest, this was kind of a somewhat stomp. Even with Weirdmaggedon or Super Dimentio. MegaKirby could just swallow the pure heart and take it away from Super Dimentio reverting Dimentio back to normal. Electric: Or Pillow Sheet could erase out of existence, Super Dimentio is O.P but when compared to them, it was pretty obvious, both sets of fighters will be cocky and they think they’d beat the other team. There are some advantages Bill and Dimentio have over them and that is Experience and Intelligence, and that’s about it! MegaKirby 123: Bill isn’t known for speed neither is Dimentio they only teleport or bring their opponents closer. Example, Bill was trying to catch Dipper and Mabel in his monster form. But he couldn’t even catch them! He only caught them cause they were at a dead end! He can’t even outrun mere humans thinking of these Guys! Electric: That’s right! Sure OmegaKirby couldn’t defeat Bill but VirusKirby surely can! He can glitch Bill and erase him just by clapping! Bill‘s Weirdmaggedon was actually pretty useless, MegaKirby and Pillow Sheet have thought FAR more powerful omnipresent And omnipotent beings. Like Nightmare and MuffinHead. Pillow Sheet beat Dimentio just as easy as MegaKirby beat Bill. He can just erase the pure heart or so on and so on.. MegaKirby 123: Infact, Pillow Sheet and MegaKirby stomped Dimentio. The last on their side would be Bill! And they have 4 ways to do that! Number 1. Bill can be trapped in MegaKirby/Pillow Sheet’s mind, and then either one of them could just erase him out of there! Number 2. His true weakness of the circle. Pillow Sheet or MegaKirby could summon all the people who are part of it like Dipper and Mabel, and tell them to hold hands on the graffiti, another downfall. Number 3. Virus Kirby could freaking touch him and he’d glitch, VirusKirby can just erase him by simply clapping! And Number 4. the last one, Ultra Pillow Sheet can send him into a supernova, black hole, time vortex or get gadgets out of nowhere! Electric: Looks Like Bill and Dimentio owe them a DIMENSION of BILLS. Advantages and Disadvantages Bill and Dimentio - Losers * - Weaker * - Slower * + Smarter * + More Experienced * - Smaller Arsenal * - Predictable Pillow Sheet and MegaKirby - Winners * - Less Experienced * - Dumber * + Pretty Much Everything Next Time on Electric Switch and MegaKirby123! Category:Mega Kirby 123 Category:The Electric Switch Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:Christmas Collab Category:Collab Category:Battles of Write Epic Battles Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Reality Warpers Category:Users on This Fanon Wiki Category:User Fight Category:Original Character Based Into an Existent Character Category:OCs Category:OC vs Character Category:Completed battles